


Nails on the Tile

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hal may actually be a sex crazed monkey, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jordan," he huffs, as the man in question grabs his arm - tugs him into a supply closet with barely a word of warning, "this is getting ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails on the Tile

"Jordan," he huffs, as the man in question grabs his arm - tugs him into a supply closet with barely a word of warning, "this is getting ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Hal smirks, and arches up to give him a _filthy_ kiss - tongue, teeth, so shameless that he can feel himself start to get hard before their lips even part, "this?"

" _Jordan_ ," he repeats warningly, and barely avoids making a truly embarrassing noise as Hal takes the opportunity to sink teeth into his throat, "it's just gone 11:30 American time-"

"On earth?" Hal asks innocently, continuing to nip at his throat.

"-On Earth, indeed, and," he takes a deep breath, gathers all of his strength and _yanks_ Hal's head back, "since we got here, at 7:30 American time, you've dragged me into three supply closets and one abandoned corridor."

"You've noticed," Hal purrs. And, when he fails to do anything more than arch an unimpressed eyebrow, rolls his eyes, "look, Bats, you didn't really seem to _mind_ at the time."

"I-" he starts awkwardly, and immediately decides to divert the subject because there's no way that could end up well, "we have a job to do, Jordan."

"A job," Hal sneers, and his face starts to crumple into something bitter and oddly painful, "it's always the _job_ with you, isn't it?"

"I take it seriously, you should too," he retorts, somewhat defensively. Somewhat despairing of how he always seems to say the wrong thing, around Hal, "we can't afford to be distracting each other-"

He grinds to a halt. Can't figure out why his instincts are screaming at him for a moment, and then notices that Hal isn't glaring at him anymore.

No, he's _grinning_ , "I'm distracting, huh?"

"I-" he starts again, and briefly considers the virtues of just cutting off his tongue so this sort of thing will never happen again, "you- I didn't-"

" _Bats_."

"Imagine how guilty I'd feel," he gives, so begrudgingly that it's like pulling teeth, "if I could stop an asteroid crashing into the earth, and I didn't because I was too busy with your hand down my pants?"

Hal stares at him for a long moment, eyes wide.

...Hal sighs, and steps back with open reluctance, "you take the fun out of everything, Spooky, you know that?"

"I have been told," he offers wryly, and reaches out before Hal can slink off like a rejected puppy, "look... Tonight, if you come over to the manor, I'll bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard that you'll need your ring to get around tomorrow. It's just-"

"Fuck," Hal rumbles, and leans in before he can stop him - bites briefly at his mouth again, like he just can't help himself "...Not at work. I know, I know. And I can live with that, I suppose, if you keep promising shit like _that_."

"Good," he says, and can't help a smile - spreading across his face, as inevitable as the rise of the sun, "and when I said not at work, I didn't mean _never_..."


End file.
